


Хитрый план

by Madwit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Мисси полна решимости привести свои отношения с Доктором к логическому завершению. К сожалению, сам Доктор упорно этому сопротивляется. Но теперь Мисси точно знает, с чего следует начать исправлять ситуацию…Таймлайн – сразу же после «Death in Heaven». Возможно, ООС.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для bbgon на Secret DW Santa 2016

После всего произошедшего Мисси определенно требовалось перевести дух.

Она собиралась кликнуть Себа, чтобы тот сделал чай, но вспомнила, что стерла его. Наверное, стоило восстановить помощника – Себ был забавный, по крайней мере, первые десять минут. Впрочем, этим можно было заняться и попозже.

Она заварила себе чаю сама, и принялась обдумывать ситуацию.

Ну что ж... она сделала, всё что могла, чтобы донести до Доктора свою мысль. Свои чувства. Вот только у чертова упрямца было на уме что-то совсем иное. Кажется, он даже не заметил, что именно она пыталась ему сказать.

Армия киберменов, конечно потеряна - и довольно бездарно. В былые годы такой проигрыш всухую расстроил бы былого Мастера, но Мисси - Мисси лишь махнула рукой. Её цель заключалась совершенно в ином. Удалось ли хотя бы приблизиться к её достижению - вот это вопрос посерьёзнее.

Никогда прежде Мисси не приходилось сталкиваться с таким трудностями при разработке планов. Раньше оно все было как-то проще... Право слово, захватить Вселенную, имея в активе голопроектор, пару ярдов тюли и сломанные карманные часы - детская задачка, по сравнению с тем, чтобы заставить Доктора к тебе прислушаться.

К счастью, она всегда любила трудные задачи.

К несчастью, раньше она была «он», а с женской точки зрения цель вдруг стала казаться привлекательнее, чем путь к ней.

Столько трудов ушло, столько ресурсов, столько времени! Такой детальный, оригинальный, хитро продуманный план (может быть, даже слишком хитро) - а он даже спасибо не сказал! Пожать плечами, начать снова в том же духе? Раньше она (он) так и поступила бы, но новоприобретенная практичность подсказывала, что в итоге все кончится тем же, а это начинало уже утомлять.

Нет, если она собирается добиться своего, нужно попытаться подойти к проблеме с другой стороны, решила Мисси. Итак; что же она делает неверно? В какой момент её идеальные планы вдруг сворачивают на боковые рельсы и перестают поддаваться контролю?

И тут её осенило.

Теперь она абсолютно точно знала, в какой момент все пошло не так.

*******

Мастер поставил жирную точку, откинулся в кресле и с удовольствием оглядел ровную стопку мелко исписанных листов. На четыреста сорока пяти страницах (включая чертежи и графики, исключая справочные материалы) была подробно изложена его будущая стратегия захвата власти: сначала на Земле, потом в данном секторе Галактики, а позже и во всей Вселенной. И, конечно, убеждение Доктора в его, Мастера, полном и окончательном превосходстве. План был идеально запутан - по промежуточным шагам (среди которых были такие пункты как «провокация мирового финансового кризиса путем уменьшения размеров гречневого зерна в 56.789 раз» и «похищение жирафа из Лондонского зоопарка») Доктор ни за что не сможет догадаться о конечной цели, и, следовательно, не сможет помешать. Тем более что побег из этой так называемой «тюрьмы» шел даже не в первой десятке.

Теперь план следовало перечитать, дабы в полной мере насладиться совершенством собственного коварства, после чего - сжечь.

О появлении в комнате незваного гостя Мастеру поведали ощутимые колебания пространственно-временного континуума (особенно ощущалось почему-то в левой пятке) и отражение незнакомой женщины в зеркале напротив его стола.

Впрочем, незнакомкой женщина была лишь первое мгновение; затем он понял.

Вообще-то, Повелители Времени не сразу узнают себя, сталкиваясь с самим собой из прошлого или будущего - хотя должны были бы, благодаря своей особой чувствительности «ко всему этому времени-швремени», как выражался Доктор. Дело тут не в плохой памяти, а в защитной реакции психики. Пересечение собственной временной линии строго запрещалось, так как грозило крайне неприятными последствиями. Но, поскольку Мастер официально считался маниакальным психопатом, то мог с чистой совестью всё это игнорировать.

Перед ним определенно стояла одна из его регенераций. Вероятнее всего, будущая, потому что ТАКОЕ Мастер бы уж точно запомнил, даже если бы его десять раз провели через процедуру обнуления генетической памяти.

\- Да-да-да, - кивнула женщина. - Мы же не будем начинать всяческие «не может быть!»? Оставим это Доктору, он... более незамутненная натура.

Женщина.

Это определенно требовалось переварить.

Нет, конечно, официально не существовало никакого запрета на кроссгендерные регенерации. Считалось, будто это происходит непроизвольно, когда Повелитель Времени испытывает слишком сильный стресс, и психика таким образом пытается восстановиться. Осознанно же сменить пол при регенерации было практически невозможно - организм стремился сохранять «базовые настройки». Требовалось огромное усилие, и большинство Повелителей Времени попросту полагали, что оно того не стоит. Это даже не считалось интересной возможностью получить новый опыт. На самом деле, Повелители Времени давно уже не имели никаких проблем со своим либидо, по причине отсутствия такового, и, следовательно, вопрос половых различий волновал их в последнюю очередь.

Итак, женщина.

\- Я, видимо, не хочу знать, как это могло случиться, - пробормотал Мастер.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Да как-то само собой. Не волнуйся, ходить на каблуках учишься довольно быстро, а юбки - удобные.

Мастер критически оглядел упомянутую юбку, но не нашел, к чему придраться. Вкус у него сохранился отменный, это радовало. Абсолютно верно истолковав его взгляд, Она кокетливо поправила шляпку и хитро улыбнулась. Мастер поморщился.

\- Перебарщиваешь. Чересчур театрально. Доктор тебе ещё не говорил, что это выглядит почти вульгарно? О, к слову...

Вот уж что действительно интересно, так это реакция Доктора на сие. Вот на это Мастер бы посмотрел. Собственно, сменить пол можно было бы только ради этого. Кстати, вполне возможно, что он так и поступил.

\- Вульгарность? Спасибо большое, в наше время мы называем это артистичностью, - заявила Она. Оглядевшись и не обнаружив второго кресла или стула, подобрала юбку и устроилась на краю стола. В её движениях сквозило определенное изящество, хотя в целом она производила странное впечатление. Впрочем, может быть, все дело именно в том, что это - Она.

\- А как в ваше время мы называем себя? - полюбопытствовал Мастер. - Госпожа?

\- Фи, - она демонстративно поморщилась. - Это попахивает какими-то ролевыми играми. Не то чтобы я против, но не в данной ситуации.

Мастер поперхнулся следующей репликой. Он не был уверен, что не ослышался.

\- Нет, я - порядочная леди, и зову себя Мистресс. Для друзей - Мисси.

\- Друзей?! - нет, он точно ослышался.

\- Доктор.

\- Вы с ним, эээ, друзья?

Сейчас ей следовало выдать что-нибудь в духе «лучший друг - хороший враг», так ответил бы сам Мастер.

\- Я надеюсь, что нас с ним будут называть иначе, - задумчиво протянула она, - Но в данный момент с этим некоторые сложности. Что снова возвращает нас к тебе.

Мастер решительно не понимал, что она имела в виду. И не хотел понимать. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что в старых-добрых Законах Времени больше смысла, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Особенно в том, что касался пересечения собственной временной линии. И дело даже не в угрозе темпоральной катастрофы.

Мисси, наблюдающая за его реакцией, снова поморщилась.

\- Действительно. Я и забыла, как мы были молоды и невинны.

\- Невинны?!

\- И что это тут у нас? - она пригляделась к стопке бумаги на столе. - О, помилуйте... тот самый план? Жираф? Серьёзно?

\- Что-то не так? - хмуро поинтересовался Мастер.

\- Да как бы тебе сказать... нет, часть про гречку очень даже ничего.

В этом крылась ещё одна проблема. Несмотря на запрет встречаться со своими прошлыми или будущими регенерациями, прецеденты случались. Особенно с Доктором. В основном именно после его прецедентов и стало известно кое-что о взаимодействии личностей Повелителя Времени. В частности тот факт, что разные регенерации не очень-то ладят между собой. Нет, ты, конечно, понимаешь, что это по-прежнему ты. Но всегда приятно осознавать, что данный конкретный ты в чём-то, да лучше остальных.

Женщина - само по себе ещё куда ни шло. Но чтобы эта женщина, сидящая тут в своей... юбке, взялась его поучать?!

Мисси прижала ладони к щекам и округлила глаза.

\- Да ты шовинист, дорогуша! Кто бы мог подумать!

\- Если я шовинист, то и ты тоже, - сварливо парировал Мастер.

\- О, как мало ты ещё знаешь о регенерациях. Хотя, к нашей с тобой чести, могу сказать, что у нас разброс куда меньший, чем у дорогого Доктора. Видимо, дело в том, что мы всегда были более целеустремленной натурой.

\- Говоря о цели, - продолжать в том же духе можно было бесконечно, но именно этого и не хотелось бы. Что-то в Мисси заставляло желать, чтобы она убралась поскорее. Очень странное ощущение - когда ты сам себя нервируешь.

\- Ты здесь, чтобы?...

\- Да уж не затем, чтобы предупредить тебя о том, что связываться с морскими дьяволами - плохая идея.

«Морские дьяволы», - мысленно отметил Мастер. «А это идея».

\- Доктор. Всё дело в Докторе.

\- Я подозревал, что он может догадаться, особенно на той стадии, когда Лондон захватывают механические динозавры, - сокрушенно пробормотал Мастер. Видимо, динозавров все же придется вычеркнуть. Такая жалость, ведь он уже прикинул, где взять необходимое количество синто-кожи для их шкур...

\- Да причем тут этот дурацкий план! - нетерпеливо воскликнула Мисси. - Забудь план! Забудь всю эту чехарду! От неё никакого толка!

\- Прошу прощения, - оскорбился Мастер. - Господство над Вселенной - это в ваше время «никакого толка»?

\- Да кому нужно это господство, - она закатила глаза. Мастера пронзила страшная догадка - в будущем он все-таки сошел с ума.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, оно конечно нужно, - поправилась Мисси, тоже чувствуя, что хватанула лишку, - Но в несколько ином качестве.

\- И в каком ещё качестве можно господствовать над Вселенной?!

\- Ну, скажем... королевы.

\- Ты можешь называться, как тебе угодно, это не...

\- Королеве, - она многозначительно подняла указательный палец. - Требуется король.

«Я не хочу знать, что она имеет в виду», - пронеслось у Мастера в голове.

\- Король.

\- Король. А иначе, какое в этом всем веселье? - Мисси покачала ногой в изящном ботиночке. - Себя-то можешь не обманывать. Признай, что без Доктора было бы и вполовину не так интересно.

Ну, с этим Мастер спорить не собирался - их противостояние доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое интеллектуальное удовольствие. Но...

\- И ты хочешь - что? Разделить с ним трон? Править миром вместе? Или по очереди? Или что ещё? Он же никогда не согласится.

Мисси издала протяжный, полный досады вздох.

\- Мужчины, - с невыразимой мукой пожаловалась она в потолок. - Почему только став женщиной, понимаешь, что мужчины решительно неспособны осознать о себе элементарных вещей?!

\- Видимо, земляне не зря считают женщин ущербными, - тем же тоном откликнулся Мастер. - Судя по всему, женский мозг не позволяет внятно изъясняться.

\- Да что тут может быть непонятного? Замуж!

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Я. Хочу. Замуж. За Доктора. Так для тебя достаточно внятно?

Надо было что-то ответить, но в своей голове Мастер не обнаружил ни единой связной мысли.

\- Я тебе даже больше скажу - ТЫ хочешь замуж!

\- Я?!

\- Ну не я же упомянула Доктора на каждой из четырехста сорока пяти страниц этого замечательного плана? На некоторых - трижды!

Мастер готов был поклясться, что не делал такого. Ну, не так часто. Уж точно не на каждой странице. Может быть, через одну.

\- Так вот, - голос Мисси вдруг сделался угрожающим. - По твоей вине, мой милый, я все ещё бесконечно далека от выбора подвенечного платья!

\- Что? - слабо переспросил Мастер.

\- Ладно, признаюсь, платье я уже давно выбрала. Честно говоря, ещё в первую неделю после регенерации. Но ты меня понял.

\- Нет.

\- Что нет?

\- Не понял.

\- И это - мои мозги?!

\- Послушайте, леди! - пометавшись между противоречивыми эмоциями, Мастер решил, что безопаснее всего будет просто выйти из себя. - Если кому и следует возмущаться тем, как распоряжаются его великолепными мозгами - так это мне!

\- Да-да, ты у нас Мегамозг. Две с лишним тысячи лет бессмысленной беготни! За это время можно было бы сыграть свадьбу, развестись, снова пожениться, развестись, опять пожениться…

Взгляд Мисси стал мечтательным. Видимо, она не раз представляла себе всё это в подробностях. Тут Мастер определенно узнавал собственную обстоятельность. Это его слегка успокоило.

\- Может быть, попробуем рассуждать логически? - предложил он. - Даже если ты, эээ, действительно имеешь матримониальные планы на Доктора..., - тут Мастеру захотелось маниакально захохотать, но он пообещал себе, что сделает это позже.- Чем тебе могу помочь я? Я-то, в конце концов, мужчина, и нет абсолютно никаких... - судорожно вздохнуть, досчитать до десяти, - ...посылов к подобному... развитию... отношений...

\- Где же твоя расчетливость? - упрекнула его Мисси. - Я и не требую, чтобы ты немедленно отправлялся с Доктором в церковь. Более того, я решительно против подобного, ибо в платье ты будешь смотреться нелепо. Нет, мне нужно лишь только, чтобы ты прекратил заниматься ерундой, и направил весь свой интеллект на формирование у Доктора правильного отношения. Чтобы к моему времени все легко и просто пришло к единственному логическому завершению.

Мастер почувствовал, что снова теряет нить её мысли.

\- Белое платье, фата, купидоны, фанфары, торт, жених приходит в себя уже с кольцом на пальце, - более доходчиво объяснила Мисси.

Мастер снова досчитал до десяти. Не помогло. Тогда он попробовал перевести традиционный земной календарь в галлифрейскую систему исчисления времени - затея, обреченная на провал, но как средство успокоения работало.

В конце концов, это ведь он. Эта женщина в лиловом костюме и шляпке с... с ромашками?

Да, это он сам. В будущем. И если в будущем он по какой-либо причине считает, что ему необходимо выйти замуж за Доктора... наверное, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Даже если только с точки зрения будущей регенерации. Возможно, на самом деле это просто какой-то невероятно хитрый план.

План...

Да, так и есть. Странно, что он не понял этого с самого начала!

Смешно, конечно, что она рассчитывает задурить голову себе самому, но Мастер всегда отличался предусмотрительностью. То есть недоверчивостью.

\- Ну хорошо, моя дорогая, - уже совершенно спокойно сказал он. - И что же я должен для этого сделать?

\- Для начала - выкинуть всю эту писанину, и при следующем визите Доктора пригласить его на свидание.

Спокойствие как ветром сдуло. Ураганным порывом.

\- На что?!

\- Ужин, - подумав, поправилась Мисси. - Да. Сходите в ресторан. Поговорите немного о детских годах. Вспомни красную траву - он это любит...

\- Да? - поразился Мастер, прекрасно помнивший, какое лицо в последний раз скорчил Доктор при упоминании об их славной родине (и трудно было его за это винить).

\- Ну, полюбит! Не цепляйся к деталям. Главное, покажи, что не считаешь его врагом. Намекни, что хочешь быть рядом...

\- Я хочу? - слабо уточнил Мастер.

\- Хочешь. Очень. Намекни... предложи помощь в починке ТАРДИС. Купи ему мармеладки... а нет, для этого ещё рано. Вобщем, будь милым!

Быть милым - предложение шокировало уже само по себе, но Мастер вдруг отчетливо представил себе реакцию Доктора.

\- Если я всё это сделаю,- решительно заявил он, - Доктор либо решит, что я спятил...

\- Это ничего.

\- Либо окончательно уверится в том, что я задумал нечто очень плохое.

«А так это ты и задумала, нам такого не надо, правда?», - мысленно добавил он.

Мисси нахмурилась.

\- Да, это вполне возможно... - пробормотала она. - Он мне не доверяет... Хотя тебе ещё не так сильно, как мне.

Мастер ощутил прилив гордости - все-таки он держал планку даже в этой странной регенерации!

\- Ладно, в любви можешь сразу не признаваться, - разрешила Мисси.

\- Я не думаю, что в ней вообще стоит признаваться, - утомленно сказал Мастер. - Послушай, дорогая моя... тебе не кажется, что я мог бы помочь лучше, если бы ты посвятила меня во все подробности своего плана?

Мисси прищурилась. Мастер сохранял безмятежный вид. Сейчас должно было выясниться, поглупел ли он окончательно, или всё ещё не так безнадежно.

Раскрыл бы он свой план самому себе?

Во имя вечной энтропии - конечно же, нет. Ведь тогда он мог бы использовать полученные сведения в своих целях.

\- Ты ещё глупее, чем выглядишь, - заключила Мисси. - Теперь я вижу, почему я там, где оказалась. Я даже начинаю понимать, почему Доктор продолжает меня игнорировать.

Ах. Все-таки деградация не зашла настолько далеко, чтобы доверять самому себе. Это хорошо. Хотя для самого Мастера сейчас - не очень.

\- Есть куда более важный вопрос, моя леди, - ласково сообщил он. - Мы все ещё не выяснили, какую выгоду во всем этом мероприятии получаю я.

\- Такую, что выгоду получу я.

\- Ах, ах - хорошая попытка, но - увы, - насмешливо улыбнулся Мастер.

Мисси опасно сузила глаза.

\- Послушай-ка, ты, космический Мориарти... Ты будешь делать то, что скажу я, чтобы в будущем не попасть в такое положение, в котором сейчас оказалась я, понятно? И прежде чем ты подумаешь, что я не смогу тебя заставить, вспомни, что я знаю о тебе всё.

Мастер понял, что она действительно сумасшедшая. Его, конечно, тоже называли психопатом - но до неё ему было далеко. Что же надо было пережить, чтобы дойти до такого?

\- И не косись на подоконник, я знаю, что у тебя там припрятано.

Ситуация складывалась патовая, но тут Мастер вдруг ощутил знакомое покалывание в левой пятке.

Чутье не подвело - пара секунд легкой тошноты от возмущений континуума, и в комнате материализовался некто третий. Сначала Мастер даже принял его за Доктора, но, проморгавшись, понял свою ошибку. Всего лишь похожий пиджак - с алым подбоем. И, пожалуй, седина. Хотя это определенно был Повелитель Времени, тут ошибиться невозможно.

Прежде чем кто-то успел отреагировать, пришелец вцепился в локоть Мисси и прошипел:

\- Вот ты где! Мне следовало догадаться!

У Мисси вдруг сделался вид, словно... наиболее точно было бы сравнить её с нашкодившей кошкой.

\- Ты всё не оставляешь попыток! Скажи, неужели тебе ни капли не стыдно хотя бы перед самим собой?!

\- Ты же сам говорил, что я бессовестная...

Мастер не верил своим глазам - что это за кокетливая поза, что это за мурлычущие интонации?

\- Ты хоть представляешь, что по твоей милости творится в будущем?! Я не знаю, какую регенерацию ты подбила выстроить планеты Солнечной Системы в форме сердца, но...

\- О! Я все-таки это сделала?!

Пришелец изобразил крайнюю степень возмущения своими впечатляющими бровями.

\- Ты сейчас немедленно отправишься со мной, и вернешь всё на места!

\- А потом мы поженимся?

\- А потом мы отправимся на дельту Афродиты, где ты отмоешь их Солнце от розовой краски!

\- Так ты заметил!

\- Заметил не только я! Прокламация Теней прислала мне официальный протест!

\- Ой, с каких пор тебя волнует, что думает Прокламация...

\- Молчи, - с бешеным взглядом он приложил палец к её губам, призывая заткнуться, - Просто молчи. Молчи-молчи-молчи.

Как ни странно, это подействовало.

\- Впечатляюще, - заметил Мастер.

Пришелец обернулся к нему.

\- Ох. Это ты... прости за вот это все, дружище, - сказал он с непонятной теплотой. Мисси возмущенно открыла рот. - Молчи! Это я ей. А ты, правда, извини. Я сейчас её заберу, и продолжай со своим планом. Динозавры и жираф, да? - его взгляд стал мечтательным. - Как же, помню... отличный был план, даже Бригадиру понравилось.

\- О, - только и смог сказать Мастер.

\- Какие были времена. Какие времена...

Воспользовавшись моментом, Мисси ловко вывернулась из его захвата, нажала что-то на своём браслете и рассыпалась голубыми икрами.

\- Да что за... досада! - возопил Доктор - очевидно, что это был действительно он. И, казалось, он собирался употребить какое-то другое слово, но в последний момент передумал. - Опять! Прости, мне пора.

Что нажал он, Мастер не заметил, но искры были те же самые. Интересно, куда делась ТАРДИС - неужели до сих пор не починил?

Мастер потряс головой, собираясь с мыслями. Сумасшествие, абсолютное сумасшествие. Любопытно, чего же все-таки она пытается добиться настолько окольными путями? Это должен быт какой-то поистине хитрый план.

Ну, что же... каким бы оно ни было, его будущее явно в надежных руках. Уж чего-чего, а упорства Мисси точно не занимать. А теперь следовало вернуться к настоящему, и серьёзно пересмотреть уже готовый план. Какая удача, что удалось выяснить его слабые стороны!

«Итак, жирафа определенно вычеркиваем... А что там она говорила про Морских Дьяволов?»


End file.
